Web Real-time Communication (WebRTC) systems and protocols are configured to allow real-time peer-to-peer audiovisual communication sessions between electronic devices. For example, during an audiovisual communication session, a first electronic device may be configured to capture audio of a first user (e.g., via a microphone) to generate audio data associated with the audiovisual communication session. Further, during the audiovisual communication session, the first electronic device may also be configured to capture a series of images of the first user as video (e.g., via a video camera) to generate video data associated with the audiovisual communication session. An audio stream and a video stream may be generated using the audio data and the video data, respectively, as the audio and video are being captured (e.g., in real-time). The first electronic device may also include a first WebRTC client that may be configured to receive the audio stream and the video stream. The first WebRTC client may communicate the audio stream and the video stream to a second WebRTC client of a second electronic device that may be part of the video communication session. The second WebRTC client may be configured to facilitate the presentation of the audio and video associated with the audio stream and the video stream in response to receiving the audio stream and the video stream.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.